Problem Student
by shikyoseinen
Summary: "We lost something that was valuable to a student of mine. I've never met anyone with that despair other than myself." by Orimura Chifuyu. A Gurren Lagann and Infinite Stratos Crossover.


Notes:

The characters in Tengen Toppa Gurren lagann are AU (Their history is different slightly) to fit in the Infinite Stratos universe.

Disclaimer:

Characters in Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann and Infinite Stratos don't belong to me.

Oh, and this fic was uploaded before I'm re-uploading it again.

**Problem Student**

_Knock knock_

"Simon-kun, open up. Class is starting." Class 1-A assistant home room teacher, Yamada Maya pleaded. Right now, she's standing in front of an unused storeroom outside the main school building where the recently employed janitor used to live due to the fact that there is no room available for him. In her head, she's worried about the other resident which is the janitor's foster younger brother, Simon whom has decided to stay with his aniki as he calls him. To be honest, she doesn't want to stay outside too long as it's still raining heavily since his death. "Simon-kun, I know you're in there. It's time for class-"

The door opened with full force, revealing a small boy, with the height of an elementary school student. He is wearing his school uniform, despite the piece of clothing reeks of the smell of dirt, wet due to the fact that he has walked in the rain for days now. An interesting note is that the uniform sleeves folded, both his jacket-blazer and pants as well since that he does not fit even the smallest size available of the standard male school uniform of the IS academy. There were bags under his eyes, indicating that he lacks sleep. She also notices that he still kept the goggles he wore which is now on top of his head, despite the fact that Orimiura-sensei has told him many times to take it off In class. Lastly, he still kept the small drill he claimed he found back home around his neck. Boota, which is Simon's pet is sleeping inside the warehouse, specifically inside a basket next to his bed.

Simon slammed the door close, causing his teacher to wince. "Eh-"She winced again. The reason is that the small boy gave her a glare that scared her. A few seconds later, Simon walks away from his teacher, heading towards the school building's direction. "W-wait Simon-kun!" Yamada sensei called him because she doesn't want him to get soaked by the rain and she is currently under an umbrella outside the storeroom. However, the student in question ignored her call.

_RINGRINGRING_

"Hello?" Maya took out her cellphone, revealing her senior's contact on the screen.

"Yamada-sensei, have you made contact with the problematic student?" The caller, Orimura Chifuyu asked.

"Yes Orimura –sensei. He's heading to the main school building. Is it really necessary for him to come to class today? I don't think he's-

"That is unfortunately not our problem. " Chifuyu answered sternly.

"B-but….Simon-kun…..Kamina-kun-"

* * *

**Class 1-A**

"It's been a week now. I know the circumstances. However, that is the job of the school counselor to settle. We can't do anything about it." Orimura Chifuyu, Class 1-A home room teacher sighed. _Simon, I know how it feels to lose a sibling. I lost Ichika years ago. I never expected that he died due to internal bleeding during the kidnapping. But sadly, I can't help you. Even I still grief over mine…_

"Sensei."

Chifuyu opened her eyes, her mind stop thinking about her sad past, revealing her concerned students in front of her.

" Sensei, Is Simon-kun is coming to class today?" One of the female students asked, in her mind, she shudders the idea of him being in class since his behavior has drastically changed since what happened a week earlier.

"Are you talking about what happened a few days ago?" her classmate, Aikawa Kiyoka asked.

"Hah. Simon-kun nearly killed someone that day. It was scary…" she shuddered.

The entire class agreed with that fact.

Cecilia Alcott, England's representative student scoffed at the memory as she remembers how she helps to take down the underground boy, Simon from killing the senior student. To be honest, she doesn't think much of him as she reminds him of her deceased loser of a father, albeit that her male classmate actually took action for the wrong reason. Back then, She used her IS to literally shoot him down with one shot.

"Simon…" Charlotte Dunois remembered that the boy once confided in her (while she was in her male disguise) that he's having trouble adjusting to school life. She remembered that she fell into one of the holes on the school grounds that he made in which his older soul brother, as Kamina puts it berating her male classmate for injuring her.

Flashback

"_Simon, I'm quite curious. What do you see in your big brother that you really look up to?" Charles/Charlotte asked._

"_Aniki can do a lot of things I can't do. He's always confident, never gives up….heck, he's the only that faces everything without fear…..I guess that's why I look up to him so much. Even back home, he was always there to look out for me…..He's the only who believes in me….He's the only one who does."_

"_Wow he must be a really amazing person if you put it that way….."_

_To be honest, everyone's first impression of the newly assigned janitor of IS academy is that he's somewhat an oddball shouting about 'manliness' and 'do the impossible'. The other students, including the media thought of him as to being desperate to bring back the glory of males in the old days._

_An interesting note is that she was exposed secretly by Kamina (Simon did as well but seconds later after his big bro) on her first day._

_He's the most vulgar man I've ever met…_

Shinonono Houki, another classmate of Simon, doesn't' think much about him either. Her heart is still healing after the death of Ichika years ago. However, she can sympathize that the bullying problem he's under reminds her of her own past. _It's no secret that he's being bullied by other students in the campus._

"_Seriously, don't you have any backbone?" Shinonono Houki asked, tired after spotting so many times that she catches him doing other people's cleaning duty. In fact, that's not the only occasion. So far, she's seen him delivering food to the seniors, seen his clothes, including his underwear waving like flags (a horrible prank done to him), and being a subject of gossip and humiliation by the other girls, especially the seniors and the students who believe that the IS should be used by women only._

"_But I thought women have more authority than men on the surface right? I mean, why would Aniki have to take the job of being the janitor in this place?" Simon justifies._

_A vein appears on her forehead. "That's not the point! Do you want to let those girls take over your life like this? It' bad enough you let everyone else walk over you! (SIGH) Fine do whatever you want!" She walks away from him in disgust._

Laura Bodewig has no comment on the issue. Her opinion of Simon is that he prefers not to get involved with combat. That is understandable since IS are supposed to be used as weapons of war and not as woman's fashion accessory. It pains her to admit that he indirectly agrees with her own idea of what an IS should be used for. As much as she took an interest after his little tantrum at the arena, she thinks of him as nothing more than a burden to her idol.

"_Anything you can find out about your male classmate Lieutenant? On the phone, Lieutenant Clarrisa Harfouch asked Laura about the male pilot. So far, the Schwarzer Hasehas collected data about the older male pilot, Kamina. They declare him as an idiot that barks more than he bites after they were given the report by Laura. Instead, they are targeting the younger brother whom they consider as the smarter of the two. The fact that he looks s like an innocent elementary school student at first sight has nothing to do with the investigation._

"_None. So far, the target shows hesitance in combat with the IS and has made several attempts or running away or hiding from mock battles." She grips her cellphone harder as she remembers that her classmate's cowardice force her idol to interfere during class. Apparently Class 1-A home room teacher had to chase the male pilot from leaving the stadium with his custom IS, Lagann. "I will deal with the target myself."_

Chifuyu took note of what her student said about about the case. _Another one of those students. Kamina, was it the right thing for me to tell you that Simon is being bullied by the other students ever since he got here?_

* * *

**IS Academy Entrance**

The floor of the main entrance appears wet as the Simon has just entered the school building. He ignored when one of the school workers berates him for coming in and wetting floor, adding a fact that a lot of time is wasted for cleaning it up since she just finished doing the same thing early this morning.

"Shut up" is the only response the school worker received from the male student.

_Aniki….._

_FLASHBACK_

_Kamina, the leader of the Gurren Gang stood proud as he gaze his eyes on what he see as loyal __**followers.**__This 10-year-old boy can never be more than happy knowing that there are others in this village that shares his dream._

_One of his followers is 4-year-old Simon, a little boy who doesn't have a friend to play with, joining him because he thinks that the older boy is planning something interesting for them to do. The other follower however, is Simon's pet and friend he received from his deceased parents, Boota._

_Together, these three will one day reach the surface._

_Years later after the first meeting of the Gurren gang._

_We can see both Simon and Kamina digging their way secretly not above them, but towards-_

"_Nah Aniki how come we're going to meet that person? Didn't the chief warn us not to meet her at all?" The younger Simon asked his big brother. According to what he heard and seen yesterday, a very strange looking person entered the village. She had the most bizarre looking appearance he had ever seen, pointing out to his older brother, Kamina that she has extra ears on the top of her head._

"_Simon. That woman may be our key to reach the surface; we can't afford to lose this opportunity!" Kamina replied with full enthusiasm. Apparently, the stranger claimed that she comes in peace from the surface and would like to stay in the village to conduct her research on something called 'IS', whatever it means. However, the village chief sealed her off in one of the abandoned unused caves (a residential place used underground), deeming her as a nutcase rotting everybody's mind with the idea that the surface world really does exist._

_To be honest, I think she's nuts…Simon thought to himself. What if everyone on the surface is like that? He shudders at the thought._

"_Onward Simon! We have a bright future ahead of us!" Kamina motivated._

_And so begins the journey of the two young boys._

END

**Author's Note**

**Another one-shot finished. Tell me what you think about this.t. Read and review OK!**

**DO you think Chifuyu is acting OC? I think it makes more sense for her to mellow down after her brother's death.**

**Oh, and about the small changes; I imagine that Simon has called Kamina Aniki when they first met when they were kids (takes place after Kamina's dad left). Also, I would like to point out that in this fic's universe; the both of them have tried to reach the surface for years.**

"_Eh….Really? Simon-kun has a crush on Sarashiki-sempai?"_


End file.
